


Five Reasons Why Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester's Hair

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Heavenly Hairdressers 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Does this qualify as hair kink?, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Hairdresser Gabriel, Humor, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, being a hairdresser, loves hair. Specifically Sam Winchester's hair. Sadly, he refuses to cut it - he refuses to damage such a work of art. However, there are lots of other things you can do with hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Why Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> So, i had a lot of positive feedback (yay Sabriel! I've never had another group of shippers do that! You lot are so nice!) on the first part, saying i should write more. So here it is! I was just gonna do it on the weekend but OneOddKitteh gave me some ideas in her lovely comment, which just wouldn't leave me alone. So i hope you like the sequel, and thank you for all the lovely comments/kudos left on the other one!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one! :)

Gabriel loves Sam's hair. He _loves_ it. Almost as much as he loves Sam, though Sam had accused him on occasion that Gabriel loved Sam's hair more than he loved Sam. Which of course is ridiculous because Sam's hair is part of him, and he loves Sam. The hair is just a bonus. Gabriel obviously put Sam's doubts to rest be assuring him that Sam was indeed correct and that he was only after him for his hair. And his body. And obviously the sex. There was lots of reasons why Gabriel loved Sam's hair. He'd made up a little list in his head of his favourite things about it, deciding to narrow it down to five.

 

_Reason 1 - It's Good to Play With_

Gabriel's couch was too small for both him and Sam to fit on, unless they were lying on top of each other (Even then, Sam's feet hung off the side of the couch). And as much as Gabriel loved sexy times, it wasn't needed all the time. 

A tradition that was beginning to form was of Sam coming around straight to Gabriel's after work (They usually stayed at Gabriel's. Whilst Sam had lived in his apartment for years, he still found it too big and lonely, unlike Gabriel's. Gabriel's was small and cluttered and felt like _home_. And it was only a matter of time before he moved in to Gabriel's apartment officially anyway) and they'd watch America's Next Top Model - Gabriel's choice obviously, though he suspected that Sam secretly liked it just as much as he did. That is if they didn't get 'distracted'. Later on, Sam would cook diner for the two of them. Usually something with vegetables, because he was trying to sneakily put Gabriel on a diet. 

Sam had come in a bit later from work than usual, his eyes stormy and shoulders hunched. He strode over to the couch and sat in front of it, leaning his back against the footrest, his head level with Gabriel's torso. He glued his eyes to the screen as if everything depended on it, without barely muttering a greeting to his boyfriend. 

Gabriel realised that obviously something had happened at work and decided not to push it, knowing that Sam would open up when he was ready. Instead they sat in silence watching a designer get mad about a colour called 'blood orange'. Slowly but surely, the tension in Sam began to drain away and his body began to relax. He slumped slightly watching the TV through hooded eyes, as if he was about to fall asleep. Gabriel let his hand creep up on it's own accord, to Sam's hair and let his hands run gently through it, soothing the younger man. 

When Sam's eyes finally drooped shut, Gabriel sat up a bit where he was lying on the couch, and got to work. He folded Sam's hair into intricate plaits and braids, really wishing he had some sparkly bows or something to finish it off. 

He loved the way it felt between his fingers, and the way it moulded into whatever he wanted it to be. To Gabriel, it was like a sculptor working with clay. An art form.

And of course he loved the way he knew Sam would smile, even though he'd had a shitty day, when he woke later and saw it in the mirror.

 

_Reason 2 - It's Soft_

From Gabriel's experiences with past relationships, he found that his partners had a certain way the liked to go to sleep. Kali, for example, an ex of his, liked to sleep with her arms draped all over him, like a possessive octopus. See Gabriel, he wasn't fussy. He could go to sleep just about anywhere. He didn't have a strict routine like other people. And Sam, he discovered, didn't either. 

They always slept in the position of however they felt that night. Sometimes they curled up together, completely entwined by their arms and legs. Sometimes one went to sleep with his head resting on the other's chest, falling asleep to the sound of the others heartbeat. Sometimes they went to sleep on their actual side of the bed, only connected together by hands.

But sometimes they spooned. People would look at Gabriel and immediately presume that he was the small spoon. This was only true on occasion. They often took turns. Gabriel loved being the big spoon. It was his favourite way to fall asleep, and his favourite way to wake up (other than morning sex that is). 

It was his favourite for a couple of reasons. Firstly because he the man he loved tucked into his arms. Secondly and most importantly, because it meant Gabriel could nestle his head into Sam's hair. Some people would scrunch their nose up at that and declare that burying your head into someone's hair would be too itchy and irritating. 

And usually Gabriel would agree. Except Sam's hair was just so goddamn soft. It was like sinking his head to a marshmallow, except it wasn't sticky, but rather silky. It wasn't fair that Sam was not only blessed with perfect hair, but soft hair too. Gabriel felt like he could manage to live with it though, if it meant he got to wake up to that.

 

_Reason 3 - Getting to Wash It in the Shower Comes with Added Benefits_

One of Gabriel's guilty pleasures was washing Sam's hair. 

More often than not when sharing a bath or shower, Gabriel would wash Sam's hair for him. He used the same professionalism that came naturally to him when in the Salon, though in a more intimate way. He'd drag his fingers across Sam's scalp, gently teasing in the shampoo. 

Sam always arched into Gabriel's touch, always chasing his hand with his head if Gabriel moved away. The warm, wet bodies would be pressed snugly together as the water from the shower head pattered around them.

Gabriel would slowly wash out the shampoo, watching the white bubbles disappear down the plughole. 

Sam would smile when Gabriel had finished, and with a cheeky grin, would declare that he'd pay Gabriel back before leaning in for a bruising kiss.

 

_Reason 4 - It's Great to Grab on to During Sex_

This reason was quite obvious. It did exactly what it said on the tin.

He loved the way he could grab onto it, twisting his fingers into the soft strands as his back arched in ecstasy. He loved how positively sinfully Sam moaned when he tugged on it.

He loved the way it would curl around his fingers in the sleepy afterglow.

 

_Reason 5 - It's Part of Sam_

The most obvious and cheesy reason of them all. Not there isn't anything wrong with cheesy. In fact Gabriel relied on cheesy-ness for most his jokes and gags. But it was true. 

Sam's hair didn't make Sam. He loved Sam for himself - for his beautiful soul. The way he wanted to help people and do good in the world. The way he loved dogs, and put up with of Gabriel's pranks without much complaint. He loved him for who he was, his hair didn't make the man. In fact all of Sam's hair could fall out tomorrow, and he'd still go on loving him.

(Gabriel might cry for the loss of such majesty in the world, but he'd still love Sam all the same. If not a little more.)

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, did anyone pick up on the Kali arms joke? *sniggers immaturely*
> 
> I basically wrote smut btw. I've never done that before. I feel ashamed and awkward. Smut is not something that comes naturally to me, so apologies there. Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sparkly Bows or Something to Finish it Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442203) by [Owlwithafringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe)




End file.
